Deck:RascalLoon 2.8 Cycle
Strategy *Whatever you do, don't overcommit on your elixir. The main aim of this deck is to make you comfortable elixir wise. *It wouldn't hurt to try and make mini pushes all around to try to see what your opponent has. Try to bait out their spells and troops if you can with all these mini swarm troops (spear goblins) Once you know your opponent's deck, then you'll have a better understanding of what to do. Warning: this is NOT '''a bait deck, do not treat it like one. *Never clump your troops in to one position. This is just asking for your opponent to get value with spells such as Arrows and Poison, as most of the troops here are fragile. *If you know your opponent is low on elixir, do whatever it takes to take a tower. They won't be able to stop it due to their lack of elixir. Keep this in mind when a heavy troop is placed down, or after your opponent has made a big push. Substitutions (There are almost none tbh) Rascals - No substitutions Balloon - No substitutions Spear Goblins - Bats Zap - No substitutions Ice Golem - No substitutions Inferno Dragon - No substitutions Skeletons - No substitutions Against different archetype matchups '''Classic 2.6 Hog (Cycle) This deck is mediocre against Classic Hog as Rascals are the only counter, therefore this deck struggles to defend against Hog decks. Still, if you play smart and not spam all your swarms, you should be able to edge out a win. 5/10 Spellbait (Control) This deck is amazing against spell bait thanks to how cheap this deck is, allowing you to cycle to swarm counters easily. Also, the only counter to balloon in logbait is spear goblins, and even they can be easily zapped away. 8/10 Bridge spam (Control) Things will seem all fine at first as Rascals literally dominate Ram, and Inferno Dragon is likely to get shut down by the many cheap small swarms in your deck. But later on, double elixir allows the opponent to start overwhelming you with a massive, fast paced push that will eventually take out at least one tower. What you should do is continue pressuring so your opponent lacks elixir to push, and you can hopefully get a comfortable 2 crown at least. Otherwise, prepare for an all out defense vs offence warfare. 7/10 Golem (Beatdown) Really depends on how good your opponent is. When the Golem is placed down, push on the other side, and wait for 4 elixir for you to place your Inferno Dragon to take out the Golem. But smart players would probably go for the kill on the other side. If that happens, add your Inferno Dragon into the push and also spam as many swarms and spells as possible - do whatever it takes to three crown the opponent as quick as possible. Do that, and you'll have a good chance of beating a Golem user. 6/10 X-Bow (siege) It depends on who us more patient,, smartness, and you have to be really careful. Even if you see a possible pushing opportunity, if you know that your opponent has an X-Bow, don't push. Wait for him to place the X-Bow down first, then place down Rascals, if your opponent uses spells, play spear goblins as backup, and once you've taken care of the X-Bow, counterpush with all your might. 6/10 Mortar (siege) This deck is surprisingly mediocre against Mortar decks, as the deck has limited Mortar counters, Ice Golem being the only good one. Always save your Ice Golem for that, then do a Rascal + Balloon push on the Mortar after you reach 10 elixir. After that, counterpush like all hell broke lose.